Cousin Of Mine
by XxYourYaoiGirlxX
Summary: Ritsu Onodera, age 26, is completely in denial. We all see it, Takano sees it, and, now, even his cousin sees it! Lukiko Ichiro, age 21, is going to force his stubborn, hot-headed cousin to admit he's in love, even if he has to stay by his side for the rest of his life! ...and, that may be a possibility.
1. Prepare Yourself, SuSu!

**Chapter One**

**Prepare yourself, SuSu!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu's head involuntarily hit the desk. All day had been nothing but a tragedy in his palm. Kisa didn't get the right papers copied, Takano was, of course, a hard-headed bastard, and Mino had not been seen anywhere all day.<br>To make matters worse, his mother kept calling him, even though his phone had already been confiscated. Ritsu felt like a teenager again, his phone taken away and the stress making him feel worthless.

That's why, when he was finally allowed to go home, he almost collapsed on the sidewalk. The fresh night air hitting his stressed forehead made him dizzy, and things were beginning to spin...

Or...was that ring?

Wait a second. When had he gotten his phone back?

Looking down, he realized that his phone was in his hands once again. He must have been so stressed out and tired that he hadn't noticed Takano give him his phone back. It was ringing vigorously, and the person calling is what made Ritsuwant to throw the phone straight into a puddle.

_His mother._

Growling internally, he put it on vibrate and stuffed it into his pocket. He was too stressed out for this kind of thing. Continuing to walk, he felt the phone stop vibrating. Sighing in relief, he sulked on.  
>He was tired, he felt sick, and his mother screaming at him to get married to An-chan was not going to help this up-coming migraine.<p>

Suddenly, it began to vibrate again. Wanting to scream, he picked it up, yelling into the phone,

"MOTHER, I'M EXTREMELY BUSY, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST _LEAVE ME ALONE_?!"

"...uh, SuSu?"

He froze, cocking his head in slight confusion.

"...L-Lukiko?"

His cousin, Lukiko Ichiro, Luke for short, was the...rainbow of the family, he guessed. The boy claimed to be bisexual, butRitsu had never seen him or even heard of him dating a girl. He couldn't count how many time he had tried to convince him to come out as just gay, but, the male was stubborn and continued to claim that girls were still hot in his sense.Ritsu, of course, would never believe him, but, he allowed him to call himself what he wanted. It was his choice, after all.

"Uh, yeah. Look, uh, I see you're a bit pissed off so maybe I should call you later-"

"No, no! Wait! Sorry, I just thought you were my mother..."

"Oh, yeah, auntie. How's dear TieTie doing?"

"TieTie". A nickname Luke had picked up for Ritsu's mother. She despises it, but has to respect his culture. He's adopted, and originally from Puerto Rico. His first language is Spanish.

"Fine, I suppose." Ritsu sighed. "Hey, why are you calling?"

"...oh, well," Lukiko chuckled slightly. "SuSu, you're never going to believe me, but, I've been hired at a publishing company in Japan!"

"What?! Really?!" Ritsu gasped, smiling. "Great! That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, there is just one problem..."

"And what's that?"

"...uh, well, you see...I don't have anywhere to live."

Ritsu smiled to himself. His cousin wasn't the most direct kind of guy, and sometimes was a bit too shy. But, he was Luke.

"Well, if you like, you could live with me until you get back on your-"

"Thanks, SuSu! I owe you!"

Ritsu chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Alright, so, how's life been?" he asked his cousin.

"Oh, the usual." Luke giggled. "There was this one guy I met at the gym. Did you even know that you could get piercings on your-"

"Ah! I'd rather not know that!" Ritsu frantically screamed.

"Awww, okay!"

This was Luke. He was shy at first, but you could soon have him innocently talking dirty to you. Well, of course, if you were his "type", which was basically any guy he could make hard. Since he had been adopted into the family, he had originally no last name. His life had been extremely rough on him. Ritsu, however, knew his cousin just wanted to finally fall in love. But, it seemed he just couldn't.  
>Pushing that aside in his thoughts, he realized Luke was now still talking.<p>

"SuSu, do you think the company will like me?"

"Huh?" Ritsu blinked in disbelief, stopping abruptly in his journey to home. "What do you mean, "will they"? Of course they will, so far the only person who incredibly hates you is An-chan."

An-chan had continuously hated that adopted cousin of Ritsu for as long as he could remember. And it had all started when he had stolen one of her boyfriends in high school.

"Yeah, yeah, An-bitch, I know." Luke sighed. "The thing is...you know, what happened at that bar...how do you think they'll react to, you know, me being a...?"

"Luke, you need to forget about that. I'm absolutely sure that they won't even need to know." Ritsu reassured him. "Besides, if they're a good company, they'll enjoy the books you write, not the past jobs you've had."

"I guess you're right...it is rather stupid to worry over this kind of thing."

Ritsu realized that there was now tension in the air, and that his cousin was beginning to slowly go back into the shy shell. He panicked, and screamed something he never thought he would.

"Luke, I got tofu!"

Luke was also _vegan_. Recently converted. He didn't really accuse people of being "murderers" just because they ate meat. Sure, he cared about animals, but, showing people that vegans were mean, pushy, little bitches? Not his gig.

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

Ritsu sighed in relief, his cousin was back. Now all he had to do was remember to pass by the convenience store and buy tofu.

"Ugh, okay, so, when will you be here?" he chuckled.

"Most likely tomorrow!"

Ritsu suddenly froze again, and he gulped audibly.

_"T-Tomorrow?!"_

"Yup!"

His head was spinning. He had only tonight to clean his apartment up, buy a bunch of vegan products, and put out another bed!

"U-Uh, L-Luke, I g-gotta go! U-Um, a cat...yeah, a cat got into my house!"

"Right, right," Ritsu could practically feel the sarcasm in his voice dripping. "Clean your house up, and I'll be happy enough. Toodles!"

Once the hyper cousin of his hung up, Ritsu rushed to the nearest convenience store at his maximum speed.

* * *

><p>Finding vegan products in Japan weren't hard. It was finding the right price. Ritsu wasn't a cheap skate, he just didn't have enough money to buy a large amount of vegan products at the highest price. As he hastily searched each lane, he hardly paid attention to the people he passed. He did apologize when he accidentally hit a women with a broccoli stem, but, other than that he blind to anything but the food on the shelves.<br>At one point, he almost bought veggie chips that looked vegan, but, when he looked at the ingredients, he saw in bold print that it contained milk. Groaning, he moved quickly as he went to put it back.

"I don't understand how easy it is for him to live this way." he muttered under his breath. "I mean, it's healthy, but, I don't see how he buys all of them so easily! And all the brands, and some may even contain traces of milk or eggs, _agh_!"

Continuing to mutter under his breath, Ritsu pushed the chips back into their spot, and rushed back to the cashier. This late at night, no one was really here, so, that meant no line...what he hadn't thought of was the other people who got off as late as him.

_"T-Takano-san?!"_

Blushing intensely as his poker-faced boss looked over the products he carried, he couldn't help but feel humiliated whenTakano raised a curious eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here this late?" his rough voice asked. "Don't tell me you're going on about that 'healthy life-style' crap again."

"I-I'm not!" Ritsu yelped. "W-Well, not that I'm n-not eating healthy,_ because I am!_"

"Great, then answer my question."

Ritsu was suddenly filled with rage, watching Takano finish up paying for whatever the hell he was buying. Ritsuobviously didn't care enough to look as he yelled,

"None of your concern!"

"Of course it is. I'm your lo-"

_"G-Good afternoon!"_

Once Takano was done paying, Ritsu watched him leave, and grunted as he slid each product to the cashier. She giggled as she checked each one, catching his attention.

"H-Huh?" he blushed slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that..." she seemed hesitant to tell him.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Ritsu smiled.

"Well, it's that you two reminded me of this bickering old married couple on a TV show who've been married for almost fifty years!"

_"Wh-What?!"_

* * *

><p>After a humiliating trip to the bookstore, where he was giving the weirdest look by the cashier, Ritsu rushed back home. Luke loved BL manga, also know as "yaoi". Ritsu had simply wanted to buy him the newest book in a series called "Junjou Romantica". He swore to never again go near those books when he gave them to Luke. The male protagonist reminded him of an author he used to be an editor for.<br>As he got into the elevator, his body suddenly gave away. He slid down the wall and sat there for the entire journey. He could hardly feel any bone in his body, and he was incredibly tired. Groaning when the doors opened, he slowly got up and bit back a cry of pain when he felt his one bone snap back into place somewhere.

Once his blurry vision cleared up, he saw a concerned Takano standing in front of him. Ritsu, being his typical self, didn't want the man to jump to any conclusions. He jumped up, biting back a few howls of pain, and tried his best to stand up straight and have a clear angry attitude.

"T-Takano-san!" he gulped. "P-Personal space please!"

"Are you alright?" Takano seemed to ignore his every word as he stepped closer. "You look incredibly pale."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Ritsu lied, clenching his teeth. "I simply had a small migraine in the elevator is all. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go back to my apartment."

Takano allowed him to pass, a big surprise to Ritsu. But, just as he was about to put in the key, Takano leaned in and whispered,

"I was going to ravish you, but, you seem too sick to function."

Ritsu blushed profusely, a deep red covering his face.

"I-I am not sick!"

"Oh? So I can ravish you?"

"Wh-What?! As if!"

"Alrighty then, sick it is."

Ritsu turned an even deeper red, and annoyance filled his veins. Suddenly, out of pure rage, he did the most childish thing he could ever think of him doing.

_He stuck his tongue out._

Fast, hurried, and angry. He stuck it out, and closed his eyes while doing so. He didn't even know why he did it. Such a childish act from a grown man such as him, this was pathetic.

"..."

Takano stood there, looking at his mouth, and causing Ritsu to squirm a bit.

"..."

"..."

"Do that again."

The taller male licked his lips, grabbing Ritsu's chin and leaning his face closer.

"What the- _no way!_" Ritsu yelped, yanking his chin away. "I'm busy, so, can you please go away?!"

Takano smirked, leaning his face into Ritsu's ear and whispering,

_"...I'm gonna ravish you soon."_

Turning an even deeper red, if possible, Ritsu watched with a gaping mouth as Takano walked nonchalantly back to his own apartment. Realizing he had dropped the bag with the books he had for Luke inside it, Ritsu rushed to pick it up and open his apartment door.  
>He didn't have time to worry about what kind of "ravishing" Takano was to do to him, he needed to get his apartment clean <em>now <em>or suffer the wrath of his cousin.

And, to be honest, he thought that was a million times worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed our first chapter. Re-wrote the whole thing and I couldn't be happier with it. Luke is a bit more sophisticated, and this time he'll be forcing TakaRitsu!<strong>  
><strong>Tata, my darlings!<br>****YYG**


	2. Hey there, SuSu!

**Chapter Two**

**Hey there, SuSu!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu groggily opened his eyes, and soon regretted it when the light of the sun burned his retinas. Groaning in pain, he brought his hands to his face and covered them in annoyance. As he slowly got up, he realized he hadn't even fallen asleep on his bed, more like <em>beside<em> it. His eyes searched the apartment for a moment, and he yawned, obviously tired from cleaning all night. He had stayed up until four in the morning, and, he was supposed to be at work at twelve. Checking the clock, he saw that it was seven A.M. Perfect. He had just enough time to wake up a bit and maybe even eat a proper breakfast.  
>He dragged himself to the kitchen, yawning yet again as he opened the fridge. He looked down at some white small square packages that had recently been stuffed into his tiny fridge, and his eyes suddenly widened.<p>

_"Shit!" _he screeched, closing the fridge door hastily. "I have to pick up Luke from the airport!"

Rushing to the bathroom, he took his clothes off as the water heated up. How could he have forgotten?! They had _just _spoken to each other yesterday!  
>Muttering silent swears under his breath, he got into the shower, and immediately washed every part of his body, sparing nothing and scrubbing so hard that his turned a bit red. Once all the soap was gone, he moved quickly to his hair, washing it thoroughly with shampoo. Almost yelling in profanity when it got in his eyes, he hastily washed it away and turned the water off.<br>As he got out, he grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Rushing to his closet, he searched through everything he had, trying to find something casual enough to wear so even Luke couldn't call him a 'snob'. Yes, yet another favored nickname of his.

_"Damn it!" _he yelled, grabbing a random pair of jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. Even that would be acceptable under these terms, right?

Closing the closet, he hurriedly pulled on the jeans, and the shirt flew on over his head. Practically running to the door, he slipped on a pair of running shoes he had left there a few weeks ago. Grabbing his phone from his coat and his keys, he flew out the door, catching the elevator just as it opened.

_"Phew..."_ he sighed in relief, panting a bit from having to rush through all of this. "Hopefully I won't get there late..."

* * *

><p><em>"SuuuuuSuuuuu!"<em>

Ritsu's right eye twitched, and he felt the need to just sit down for a second and calm the awkward sense inside him down. No he had not been late. Luke had waited for him near the exit of the airport, and, boy, was it a bit of a surprise.

Luke waved at him from afar, running towards him excitedly with a pink bag rolling behind him. A big smile covered his face, and everyone he passed blushed slightly at his amorous aroma.  
>Ritsu twitched again when he saw what his hyper cousin was wearing.<p>

A skirt.

Would you like to hear that again? Yes, a skirt. It was no mistake that it was a _pink _skirt. Ritsu even rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him.  
>They weren't. His cousin was wearing a pink skirt, with black leggings that went to his ankles underneath. His had a white tank-top on which was pretty tight on his figure. Too add to the look, Luke wore white sneakers, which seem to put a jump in his step as he ran towards him.<p>

"Hey!" Luke giggled as he pulled Ritsu into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, it's been forever! I missed you so much, can you believe it's been ten years?!"

Ritsu chuckled nervously, hugging him back hesitantly when he noticed people staring.

"N-No..." he answered. "N-Not at all..."

* * *

><p>The entire way home Ritsu was forced to listen to even the weirdest stories his cousin told. It looked like Luke had been around the world. Ritsu didn't mind though, his mind was in other places.<br>He hadn't really checked to make sure his apartment was clean. Sure, he had stayed up extremely late to clean it, but, it was dark when he finished and his vision at that early time hadn't been the best.  
>And, speaking about his apartment, he hoped he hadn't made so much noise that Takano woke up. He didn't have anything against Luke meeting his boss, it was what Takano would do to him if he even came near him.<p>

_"I'm gonna ravish you soon..."_

A blush covered Ritsu's face as he followed his babbling cousin down the road. Shaking the thought out of his head, he came back to reality, listening to the end of his cousin's latest tale.

"...and it turned out that it was actually supposed to be_ pink_!"

Luke looked at his cousin, most likely expecting a reaction. Ritsu panicked suddenly and did that embarrassing thing he had done the day before. All of his pride aside, he barely moved his mouth as it happened.

_He stuck his tongue out._

'_What the hell?!_' he screamed at himself. '_What is wrong with me?! I did that yesterday, too!_'

Luke stared at him silently while a small smile worked its way onto his lips. Ritsu blushed out of embarrassment, the deep shade of red covering his face entirely and his thoughts occupied with the fantasy of being able to drop dead. He expected Luke to laugh at him, to make fun of him for it. Instead, his cousin, who he soon realized was a bit shorter than him, hugged him tightly, and seemed to be ignoring what he had just seen by saying,

"I missed you, SuSu!"

Blushing even more, Ritsu felt uneasy as people walked by and stared at the odd pair. Of course, none of them knew it was his cousin, so, he frantically tried to pry Luke off of himself.

"Agh! Quit it out, people are staring! _Luke, come on!_"

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the apartment building, Luke couldn't stop complimenting the interior design. He seemed starstruck by the pale pink color and beautiful houseplants adding a "connection to nature" as he put it.<p>

'Wow...' Ritsu thought. 'He has gotten stranger over the years.'

As Luke spoke on and on about interior design, Ritsu began to think about all the crap that had happened to his cousin over the years.  
>As he had said, it had been ten years since they had seen each other, but, the magical device known as the cell phone kept them in touch. Luke had, in the beginning, sometimes called him crying and had even broken down in some calls right in the middle of a perfectly fine conversation. As much as Ritsu had wanted him to go to a therapist, he ended up never going. Now, the real question is, was Luke back on his feet?<br>When they spoke on the phone, he had asked about the past 'job' experience he had. It was about the time he had worked at a bar as a male stripper because of a bar fight he had gotten into. Ritsu knew Luke could handle himself well, but, he couldn't help but worry about what went through the younger male's head. Even he had the most horrible of self-harming thoughts...

'Kind of like...' Ritsu thought. '...me and Takano.'

He shook his head violently, bringing himself out of his state of daydreaming.

'I need to come back to Earth.' he scolded himself. 'Luke is here, and I have to hang out with him before he goes off to that company. No more daydreaming...'

"SuSu! Look, elevator button!"

Ritsu looked up, watching at Luke's eyes grew with anticipation when he saw the bright white buttons in the small elevator. Getting into the small moving compartment, Ritsu rolled his eyes, telling him which button to press.

"Yaaaay!" Luke pressed it, jumping up and down in happiness, that smile still on his face. "SuSu, is your apartment big?!"

Ritsu tried to keep eye contact as he answered, but with Luke hopping up and down, it made him a bit dizzy.

"I guess." he sighed, giving up and looking forward. "It's not huge, but, it's good for a bachelor like me."

"Oooooh, I forgot you were single!" Luke giggled. "That reminds me, since you turned down An-bitch, is there someone else you go your eye on?"

Ritsu turned a deep red, looking away as sudden images in his head began to appear. He did _not _want these kind of feelings in front of his cousin. Just, _no._

"N-No, not really." he gulped, chuckling nervously. "I guess I'm one of those people who's married to their work."

"Whaaaa?!" Luke yelped, suddenly freezing in his hopping. "Whoa, I could never do that! You need at least someone in your life! I don't get how you people do that, it sounds so hard!"

"That's because you're used to dating a different guy every one or two months." Ritsu mumbled.

"Huh? What was that, SuSu?"

"O-Oh, nothing. Look, it's my floor."

As the elevator doors opened, Ritsu's heart began to pound erratically. He didn't know why, and when he grabbed at it chest to try and calm down all he could feel on his palm was a low thump as he grabbed his shirt.

"SuSu, are you alright?"

The doors finished opening and Luke looked into the hallway, and Ritsu's gulped in worry.

_Takano-san..._

* * *

><p><strong>Was this too short? And was it a bit too boring? I don't know, I just wanted to finish up introducing Luke before someone left a review telling me to add more TakaRitsu moments. Anywhoozle, I hope you enjoyed, and the next update may be delayed until after New Years. I just have a lot going on. And my aunt is coming to visit so writing yaoi may become hard. But, I'll everything I can to try and update it before New Years! If I don't, <em>please don't kill me!<em>  
>Toodles,<br>YYG**


	3. SuSu, You're Irritated!

**Chapter Three**

**SuSu, You're Irritated!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu's heart leaped into his throat as time slowed down. He narrowed down two options.<br>One, introduce Luke to Takano and risk being humiliated.  
>Or, two, don't introduce them, rush to his apartment with Luke, and leave everyone questioning.<p>

He was leaning more towards the latter, but, Luke beat him to it.

"Hello!" he squealed, skipping into the hallway in front of Takano, sticking his hand out. "I'm Luke, Ritsu's cousin! You must be one of his neighbors!"

It was at this moment that Ritsu realized that Luke had forgotten the greeting customs in Japan. He must have gotten so used to the American greeting culture that the thin line he had between them had vanished. But, to his surprised,Takano smiled and shook his hand, as if he understood that Luke was from somewhere else and that he hadn't greeting anyone in Japanese culture in a while.  
>Sighing in relief, Ritsu came up next to Luke and decided he might as well introduce them.<p>

"Takano-san, this is Lukiko Ichiro, my cousin. He just moved here from Florida and is going to be staying with me until he can get his own place. I hope he won't be much of a bother."

Luke gasped dramatically, folding his arms.

"Me? A bother?! Never!" he smiled.

"Right. Luke, this is Takano Masamune, my neighbor as well as my boss." Ritsu sighed.

"Indeed I am." Takano smiled as well. "I welcome you to Japan, Luke, and hope you accept it as your new home."

"Oh, I love it already!" Luke giggled, blushing slightly as his eyes moved to Takano's lips.

Ritsu's skin began to crawl. Why was Luke blushing? Wasn't he the one to _cause _someone to blush? He looked between the two of them, Takano smiling as Luke giggled and stared at him. They seemed to be getting along quite nicely. Grasping at his chest, Ritsu realized that he was beginning to get irritated again. Why? He should be happy that Luke was getting along with his boss...right?

"Ah, well, Takano, I shouldn't keep you from your daily routine, Luke and I shall get going now." he grabbed his cousin's arm, tightly grasping it. "I'll be at work shortly."

Luke waved politely as he was dragged away, blowing a small kiss as he did. Ritsu caught this and practically stomped to his apartment. What was wrong with him? He shook his head, trying to regain a bit of composure as the door behind him closed.

* * *

><p>After an hour of uncomfortable silence, Ritsu shook his head again, trying to regain all of his composure this time. He needed to forget what he had seen, and focus on enjoying the time he had with his cousin. Luke wasn't even phased or even confused about why Ritsu pulled him so hurriedly into the apartment. He just kept smiling and unpacking his things. Ritsu sighed, turning to help Luke unpack, but, a shrill noise stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"L-Luke, what's-"

"JUNJOU ROMANTICA!"

Ritsu realized he had left the book laying on his coffee table. Chuckling lightly, he folded his arms.

"I got it for you," he explained. "Welcome to Japan."

Luke smiled widely, hugging the book to his chest. Ritsu suddenly forgot about the irritation he had felt when Takano had met him. He felt warm and comfortable, and a smile threatened to cover his face. He enjoyed his cousin's company, and he was going to make the most of it while he was here. Anything Luke wanted to do, he'd do it. Maybe even take a few days off. Then, nothing could get in the way of this time he had with his cousin. Not even that forgotten irritation...

...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh. (Becky.)<br>****You people really like my story, wow! Sorry for the bad quality in this chapter, but, I had to get something published before you all ran away from me. ;-;  
>Hope you enjoyed, and I <em>promise<em> the next chapters will be longer!  
>(Estimated publication date is somewhere around January 16.)<br>Toodles,  
>YYG<strong>


	4. SuSu, Let's Go Out!

**Chapter Four**

**SuSu, Let's Go Out!**

* * *

><p><em>"SuuuuSuuuu..."<em>

"Nngh..."

_"SuuuuuuuSuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."_

"No..."

Ritsu covered his head with the pillow, muttering curses under his breath.

Luke most likely didn't understand how much he needed sleep, since he hardly got enough. Ritsu knew that Luke was used to getting up early, but, he wasn't aware that five in the morning was considered the perfect time to wake up.

And, to make things worse, he had a horrible dream last night but could hardly recall what it was about. All he knew was that he had woken up at one in the morning crying his eyes out and unable to control his breathing.

"..."

All that could be heard was the shuffling of his cousin's feet as he rushed to the kitchen. Yawning, Ritsu turned face first into the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

...that it, when he suddenly felt a cold splash wash over his body. Literally.

"What the- _AGHHHHHHHH!"_

Jumping up, he realized his cousin had just thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on to his bed. The worst of curses rushed from his mouth, and he couldn't help but just want to pull his hair out.

"What the hell?!"

"Well, you wouldn't get up!" Luke whined, putting the bucket down. "Besides, if you took a day off for me, I want to make the most of it!"

"..."

"...what?"

"Where did you get that bucket?"

"...EBay."

* * *

><p>Ritsu was soon forced to get dressed. The thing is, when you have Luke around, he doesn't just "let you get dressed". He prepares every square inch of you with the proper attire, and makes sure that not a single thing turns out too bright, too dull, or just too plain tacky.<p>

In the end, Ritsu stands in front of a mirror, wearing skinny jeans his cousin had bought him, (he didn't question how Luke knew his size...) a light pink shirt with one of the sleeves falling off his shoulder, a pair of those hot pink gloves that didn't cover your fingers, (no idea what they were called, and afraid to ask since it might turn into a "fashion history lesson") pink chalk in his hair, and black high-top sneakers.

He stared at himself in the mirror, and felt about ready to hurl.

As much as he hated the word he was about to use, he just needed to say it,

"...I look like one of those Lolita yaoi boys!"

Luke smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, shut your mouth." he sighed. "You look fine! In fact, you look adorable."

This is when Ritsu actually caught a glance of Luke's outfit.

He wore a pink short skirt, with black leggings that went to his ankles. A pair of black high tops, (like the ones Ritsuwore) a pink long-sleeved shirt, with a hot pink infinity scarf, that had flower prints, around his neck. A flower headband on his head, and glasses (which were real, but, he didn't wear often) that were big, a little pink bow in the corner of one of the lenses.

Ritsu realized that his cousin was indeed a feminine male. It occurred to him that he could attract a lot of men this way. He had a waist that girls begged to have, and the fact that he spent time showing it off with feminine clothes some girls could never wear showed he was a bit of a mean little-

"So, want to know where we are going today?"

Ritsu nodded, pushing the thought out of his head. Why was he thinking such ways about his cousin? He was a nice guy, after all.

"Well," Luke giggled, "I thought about where we would be able to go, and be left in peace so we can catch up, and I found the cutest little café a few blocks down from an editing company nearby!"

Ritsu only half heard what his cousin had said, but, nodded anyway. For some reason, he was spacing out randomly, and couldn't stop thinking about...

A blush covered his face as he followed his cousin out the door.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this just sooooo cuuuute!"<p>

Ritsu sighed, rolling his eyes. The café was incredibly small, with only a few sprawled out tables with tiny link cushioned seats to sit on. Yes, it was very well decorated on the inside, and the waiters were friendly, but it would help if it didn't feel like his butt was being penetrated by each lump in the cushion.

Luke hummed joyously as he looked through the small menu. Ritsu squirmed in his seat, wondering why his cousin wasn't feeling the same way.

"Luke," he muttered, grabbing his (Luke's) attention. "How can you sit in these things? It feels like each one is trying to inappropriately touch me."

A dark red shade appeared on Luke's pale smooth skin. Fanning himself a bit, he cleared his throat.

"O-Oh." he giggled nervously. "Y-You know. These are just some of the things you get...used to."

Ritsu froze, looking up at his cousin and practically ready for his eyes to explode.

"...you didn't."

"It was heat of the moment!"

"Luke, tell me you're lying."

"I didn't mean to take it so far, he was just so seductive, and you weren't around to stop me so-"

_"LUKE."_

"Uhh..."

They both looked up to see a waitress in front of them, ready to take their order.

"Oh, um," Luke scanned over the menu once more. "I'll have the strawberry milkshake, with soy milk please. I'm vegan."

The waitress smiled, taking his menu and hastily writing it down on her notepad. Turning to Ritsu, he smiled and said,

"I'll just have a coffee."

She smiled back and wrote that down, taking his menu as well. Once she was out of sight, Ritsu's smile faded and her looked at his cousin again.

"When did this happen?!" he hissed. "You said you'd wait for the right guy."

"Well, I thought he was the right guy." Luke huffed. "Turns out he had to leave Florida because of some massive deal his dad got in selling manga or whatever. In the end, we did it four weeks before he left abruptly. He didn't even call me or text. Guess he didn't care about me enough."

Ritsu felt a bit guilty after seeing the hurt in Luke's eyes.

And it suddenly hit him with nostalgia.

Lover abruptly leaving.

Doing it before they left.

No message left before leaving.

Where had he heard this all before...?

Heat rushed to his face and Ritsu felt his heart speeding up. No way. It couldn't be like that, there was no way this was similar to his problem.

"Um, random question, but..." he swallowed nervously. "h-how long ago was this?"

"About ten or eleven years ago. Why?"

And that's when the waitress came with their drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, turns out Luke was a virgin up until a special someone popped his cherry. Wonder who that might be...?<br>Thanks for reading, and I am so sorry for being late in uploading this, it completely slipped my mind that I promised you guys when I would write it. I'll try harder next time.  
><strong>**Toodles,  
><strong>**YYG**

**P.S. I think the plot is getting a bit boring. I may focus on Yaoi One-shots for a bit to try and get back into my mojo. That last update gave me quite a jump. (btw Haitani is a bitch)**


End file.
